Love Live! School Idol OneShots
by Leoni55
Summary: Historias Cortas entre las chicas de LL!
1. Encuentro inocente? KotoUmi

Esto… esto no es normal… hace unos minutos podría jurar que sería un día de escuela normal, pero no fue así.

Al momento de cruzar la esquina, justo antes de llegar al salón de clases, una chica estaba de pie en medio del pasillo. Al notar mi presencia ella giró a verme con sus ojos de color extravagante.

"¡Buenos días, Umi-chan!" dijo aquella voz adorablemente aguda.

"Ah. Buenos días, Kotori. Hoy llegas temprano ¿no?"

Todo comenzaba como una conversación casual, algo que repetimos día a día, con la excepción de que Kotori ya estaba aquí. Sin esperar que ella me diera una respuesta comencé a caminar creyendo que ella caminaría junto a mí, pero al momento de pasar junto a ella sentí como su mano sujetó la manga de mi uniforme, giré a ver a la chica de cabello grisáceo mientras me preguntaba si algo pasaba, pero su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo.

"¿Sucede algo, Kotori?"

Sus ojos giraron a verme y temblaron desesperadamente en busca de algo. Esta actitud no era para nada normal por lo que comencé a preocuparme aún más.

"Si no te sientes bien podríamos-"

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un movimiento que ni siquiera yo pude anticipar. Al sentir que mi espalda estaba contra la pared y mi bolsa se resbalaba al suelo me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Mi cuerpo entero se entumeció, mis manos temblaban mientras titubeaba sobre lo que debía hacer, los brazos de Kotori evitaban que mi cabeza se alejara. Entonces sentí como si un choque eléctrico pasara por toda mi espalda.

Pude sentir como mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse rápidamente y mi estómago cosquilleaba como si revolotearan miles de mariposas, un calor muy agradable recorrió mi cuerpo instantáneamente. Nuestros labios estaban unidos perfectamente sin dejar paso siquiera al aire.

Estaba en shock. Quién pensaría que Kotori, la chica más inocente y amable del grupo, me daría tal sorpresa esta mañana. Mientras mis fuerzas comenzaban a dejar mi cuerpo por completo, Kotori separó su boca de la mía mientras un fino hilo de saliva se estiraba uniendo nuestros labios y luego se perdía entre la luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas. Kotori me miraba fijamente con lágrimas amenazando caer desde sus ojos y su rostro completamente rojo, luego puso sus manos empuñadas sobre mi pecho y recostó su cabezo sobre mi hombro.

"Ko-Ko-Koto…ri…" fue lo único que pude balbucear mientras me recuperaba y trataba de analizar lo que había sucedido.

"Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Umi-chan, Yo… no pude contenerme más…"

¿No pudo contenerse más? ¡¿Eso, eso significa que ella se siente así desde hace tanto tiempo?! P-Pero yo… yo no…

"Lo lamento…"

Dijo ella mientras levantaba su cabeza de mi hombro, grandes gotas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían hacia el suelo rápidamente. Mi boca cayó levemente al verla iluminada por la hermosa luz que invadía los pasillos de la escuela y resaltaban los rasgos más llamativos de la chica frente a mí.

"…sé que posiblemente me odies ahora, yo solo quería…"

Al escuchar esas palabras sujeté a Kotori por ambos brazos con fuerza, ella se sacudió asustada mientras me miraba perpleja.

"¿U-Umi…chan?"

Sus hermosos ojos estaban completamente abiertos, cosa que no podía dejar de contemplar.

"¡Jamás podría odiarte, Kotori!"

Sin dejar mucho tiempo a su reacción, mis manos se movieron hacia su rostro y comencé a acercarlo al mío. Estaba temblando y un sudor frío recorría mi espalda, me sentía completamente nerviosa, pero finalmente me di cuenta que esto es lo que quería. Los ojos extravagantes color marrón grisáceo de Kotori se abrieron más al reconocer lo que estaba sucediendo, nuestras respiraciones estaban alteradas, pero mágicamente en sincronía. Solo podía adorar su rostro mientras lo acercaba al mío lentamente.

Esto… esto es…

…

"¡INDECENTE!"

Me levanté de golpe, completamente sudada y con mi respiración agitada. Podía sentir como mi rostro ardía como un infierno, y estoy segura que está teñido completamente de rojo.

"pero qué… qué…"

¡¿Qué demonios acabo de soñar?! Me preguntaba mientras miraba mis sábanas completamente desordenadas. Mientras recordaba lo que acababa de ver cubrí mi rostro y comencé a girar en el futón.

"¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza!"

Todo es culpa de Nozomi y su broma de año nuevo. Girando a ver el reloj decidí que sería mejor volver a dormir, pero examinando más de cerca opté por cambiarme de ropa primero, por obvias razones. Solo espero que mi mente me esté jugando una broma muy pesada.

Aunque…

No, no, algo así es completamente imposible.

[Fin]


	2. Encuentro en el salón del club

El sol de la tarde pintaba el salón del club de un hermoso anaranjado, el sonido de las demás alumnas de Otonokizaka llenaban los pasillos mientras todas se dirigían hacia sus hogares. Cinco de las chicas de µ´s ya se habían marchado debido al cansancio de la práctica, pero aun quedábamos cuatro integrantes en la escuela.

"Oye Nozomi, ¿me ayudas a ordenar el otro salón?"

Mientras todas ordenábamos nuestras bolsas, Eli habló inesperadamente.

"¡Claro!"

Nozomi abrió la puerta del salón adyacente y ambas ingresaron, yo dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me acerqué a la puerta abierta, solo asomando mi cabeza para que ambas me escucharan.

"Yo también ayudaré"

Ambas giraron a verme como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo, Eli se acercó a la puerta con una sonrisa muy encantadora.

"Gracias, Maki, pero hoy es nuestra tarea encargarnos de ordenar el salón. Ustedes dos pueden irse a casa sin ningún problema"

Y sin dejar que hablara de nuevo, la chica de cabello rubio cerró la puerta suavemente dejándome con las palabras en la boca y una incomodidad al no haber hecho nada, pero si ella dice que no hay problema supongo que no puedo hacer nada más.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?"

Una voz molesta con un tono muy abusivo me habló desde el otro lado del salón, la chica me observaba con ojos bajos como si estuviera decepcionada e irritada al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ahora qué quieres, Nico-chan?" respondí de la misma manera cortante.

"¿no crees que estas siendo demasiado considerada con ellas?"

"¿ha?"

Lo juro, a veces esta chica me saca de quicio, simplemente no puedo entender por qué se esmera en hacerme enfadar. ¿Acaso es su motivo para vivir? Siempre me molesta con alguna tontería como esta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Acaso te molesta que quiera ayudar a mis compañeras?"

Sus ojos de color rojo me miraron de la misma manera que antes por un instante, luego giró su cabeza con un "humph" haciendo que sus coletas bailaran llamativamente. Con sus brazos cruzados, respondió.

"No lo entenderías, eres demasiado inocente…"

¿Inocente? ¿Hay algo de lo que deba saber? No entiendo que es a lo que se refiere, todo lo que dice es demasiado confuso.

"¿para qué soy demasiado inocente?"

Ella no respondió a mi pregunta.

"¿acaso estás celosa, Nico-chan?"

Eso sí logró una reacción exagerada en ella. Nico-chan se giró hacia mí y agitó sus brazos en el aire. Cada reacción, era inevitable no ver lo expresiva que es.

"¡¿Por qué demonios estaría celosa de ti?! ¡No te hagas ideas extrañas! No hay manera en que la Idol número uno del mundo esté celosa de alguien como tú, tonta"

…

Así que eso es lo que ella piensa. No sé por qué pero cuando ella me dijo que no estaba celosa sentí un peso enorme sobre los hombros, pero todo se derrumbó cuando me llamó tonta. Usualmente ese tipo de comentarios son normales en ella, pero esta vez me dolió escucharlo, incluso respondería de la misma manera para hacerla enfadar también. Sin embargo, hoy fue diferente. Solo apreté mis dientes con fuerza y empuñé mis manos mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?" hablo Nico-chan de nuevo.

No sé por qué, pero no podía verla, me dolía. ¿Desde cuándo me sucede esto?

Al final levanté la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, lo cual no pude evitar.

"Oye… ¡¿Ma-Maki-chan?!"

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

Hasta este momento no tengo idea de por qué me preocupaba lo que Nico-chan pensara, nos hemos estado gritando por unos minutos, a lo cual me sorprende que Eli o Nozomi no se hayan dado cuenta.

Nico se veía asustada al verme directamente.

"Tu… ¿Maki-chan, estas llorando?" dijo ella alterada.

Al escuchar eso simplemente toqué mi mejilla derecha, un líquido corría hacia abajo como un río sin fin. No me había dado cuenta, pero hice lo posible por voltear mi cara para ocultar lo obvio.

"T-Te lo estas imaginando, ¿por qué lloraría por algo como eso, eh?"

"Maki-chan, mira hacia acá…"

Ella haría lo posible por burlarse de mí, así que lo único que pude hacer fue voltear más mi rostro e ignorarla, pero ella seguía insistiendo al acercase más a mí. Esta chica sí que es terca.

"Maki-chan…"

Esta vez ya sonaba desesperada, pero no cedería ante ella. Me giré por completo para tomar mis cosas y largarme, pero ella me detuvo al hablar nuevamente.

"… Está bien, ¿quieres escucharme decirlo? Lo diré…"

Limpié mis ojos con las mangas de mi blazer y la vi de nuevo. Sus ojos rojos me miraban molestos, pero esta vez había algo más en esos ojos que me atrapan. ¿Nervios?

"Maki-chan, estoy celosa. Estoy celosa de que siempre eres amable con las demás, tratas de darles una mano, aunque a veces con dificultad, pero tienes la voluntad. También, eres demasiado dulce en muchas ocasiones aunque no lo quieras demostrar. Además, tuve miedo… te acercaste mucho a Eli… ella y Nozomi… ¿eh? ¿Ahora qué te pasa?"

Sin notarlo, mi rostro se había tornado caliente, y de seguro parecía un tomate maduro por fuera.

"Tú… eso fue tan… tan…"

"¡Vamos, dilo!" dijo ella somatando la mesa con sus manos.

"¡Fue tan fuera de personaje!"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo dice quien comienza a llorar de la nada!"

Esta chica me pone los pelos de punta… de dos maneras diferentes, por alguna razón. Ambas nos calmamos un poco luego de eso. Acto siguiente, pregunté lo que se me vino a la mente de primero.

"¿Por qué mencionaste a Eli y a Nozomi? ¿Tiene algo que ver que me hayas dicho que soy muy inocente?"

Esta vez fue turno de Nico-chan tornarse de color rojo. ¿Qué está pensando ahora?

"…Este… ¡Tú, tu aún estas demasiado joven para saber eso!"

Cruzando sus brazos, Nico-chan se dio la vuelta todavía más sonrojada que antes. Mientras el sol de la tarde iluminaba su espalda, la chica aún giraba a verme de vez en cuando.

"Qué es eso, no te entiendo"

Ella aún me daba la espalda sin importar qué tanto le hablara. Es como si no quisiera decirme la razón.

"háblame, Nico-chan…"

"¡No lo haré!"

Ahora es como una niña pequeña, ¿qué acaso sus idioteces no tienen final?

Continué llamando a su nombre varias veces hasta que me respondiera. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero decidí seguirla llamando hasta que me respondiera, no quería irme sin saber qué es lo que me esconde.

"¡Está bien, de acuerdo, te lo diré solo cállate de una vez!"

Nico-chan dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se paró frente a mí, luego me tomó por los brazos. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, no podía evitar los ojos de Nico-chan, era como si trataran de embrujarme de alguna manera, comencé a moverme suavemente para quitarme su agarre, pero no podía.

"¡Quédate quieta! No puedo hacerlo si te estás moviendo"

Ella comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío lentamente, nuestros rostros estaban completamente rojos.

"¿Qu-Qué estas…?"

Antes de poder preguntar, un sonido muy fuerte se escuchó desde el otro salón. Mi atención se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde Eli y Nozomi habían entrado antes. Esa distracción fue aprovechada por Nico-chan.

Nuestros labios se juntaron perfectamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir la suavidad de aquellos labios tan pequeños color cereza, mi corazón se aceleró tanto que creí que explotaría, un escalofrío muy agradable recorrió mi espalda rápidamente y el calor se elevó en un instante. Los ojos de Nico-chan estaban cerrados, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los míos terminaron de la misma manera.

Para ser sincera no recuerdo bien cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que rompimos el beso por falta de aire. Nico-chan bajó su cabeza y yo llevé mis dedos hacia mi boca para tocar justo en donde habían estado sus labios hace solo unos segundos.

"Tú…."

No podía hablar, estaba sorprendida.

"Así es como me siento, y ahora no somos mejores que las dos de allá…"

Ella vio hacia abajo con vergüenza, la luz naranja que decoraba la sala del club rebotaba hermosamente en su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos que miraban hacia el lado buscaban refugio como un pequeño animal abandonado. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé su barbilla y acerqué nuevamente mi rostro, al hacer sellar sus labios nuevamente, esta vez fue su turno quedar sorprendida, pero rápidamente cerró sus ojos y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello. Yo levanté su pequeño cuerpo tomándolo por sus piernas, me di la vuelta y la coloqué sobre la mesa. El beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado, lamí sus labios suavemente y ella me concedió permiso para entrar aún más profundo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a luchar arduamente por el poder, al final fui yo quien logró dominar y comencé a explorar todo lo que ella tenía.

En el silencio de la tarde de la escuela lo único que podía ser escuchado es el sonido de nuestras respiraciones erráticas y cuando nuestras voces hacían sonidos muy extraños al respirar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nico se acostó sobre la mesa y yo deshice el nudo de su moña con un solo movimiento. Nos separamos por un momento y un hilo de saliva nos mantenía unidas, como si nos quisiera decir que continuáramos. Puse mi mano derecha en su pierna y comencé a moverla buscando el inicio de su falda. Sus brazos cayeron arriba de su cabeza y ella me miraba con los ojos rojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Al final no pude contenerme y las palabras dejaron mi boca.

"Nico-chan, Me gustas"

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos como un par de cascadas gemelas, comencé a acercarme a su rostro de nuevo, pero algo nos interrumpió.

Un sonido seco que dejó frío el aire, ambas miramos hacia la puerta de la entrada del salón club. Una bolsa de estudiante fue lo que había golpeado el suelo, este le pertenecía a Kotori, la chica nos cubría su rostro totalmente rojo con sus manos, pero sus ojos aún nos miraban entre sus dedos. Un grito muy adorable salió de su boca completamente abierta.

"¡Ko-Ko-Kotori!"

"¡Espera, nosotras solo estábamos…!"

La chica recogió su bolsa y cerró la puerta del salón a una velocidad increíble.

"¡Lo lamento Muchooo!"

Gritó ella y luego salió corriendo hacia algún otro lugar.

No sé qué es lo que habrá pensado, pero si se algo, esto va a ser muy difícil de explicar.

[FIN]


	3. el otro lado de la puerta

NozoEli

Cerrándole la puerta a Maki, quien había ofrecido su ayuda para limpiar inocentemente, Eli se giró para ver el desorden que las chicas habían dejado luego de una sesión de prácticas bajo techo. Las mesas estaban tiradas, algunas ropas aún estaban abandonadas en el suelo del salón, acercándose a recoger las cosas olvidadas, Eli se dio cuenta de las gotas de sudor que quedaron en el salón, la verdad es que había demasiado calor como para ensayar en el techo, así que las chicas decidieron hacer un ensayo bajo techo con el aire acondicionado, aún así fue casi inútil ya que el calor que generaban los cuerpos de las chicas era mucho más fuerte, pero al menos logró disipar el olor poco femenino que producían las nueve chicas encerradas, y esa era la razón por la cual evitaban este tipo de ensayos.

"¿No crees que fuiste algo dura con ella?"

La voz de Nozomi acarició suavemente los oídos de Eli. La rubia levantó la cabeza para ver a su amiga, quién comenzaba a levantar las mesas del suelo, y respondió con un tono amable.

"Es una buena chica, y se esfuerza mucho en las prácticas… además, ella es la maestra de canto del grupo, no creo que sea justo que ella ordene nuestro desorden…"

Al hablar de "nuestro desorden" Eli se refiere a lo que pasó durante la práctica de hace unas horas. Solo digamos que no fue una buena idea que Nozomi y Rin hicieran una escena sobre los escritorios solo para molestar a Umi, aunque también fue culpa de Eli por no detenerlas a tiempo.

"… ¿segura que es solo por esa razón, Elicchi?"

Eli sostuvo un top amarillo en sus manos mientras miraba hacia Nozomi, confundida por sus palabras. Pensándolo por un momento, Eli no pudo dar con una respuesta que llenara las expectativas de Nozomi.

"¿A qué te refieres? Nos quedamos para ordenar el salón, ¿no es así?"

Eli respondió de la manera más normal posible. Nozomi simplemente sonrió ante la declaración de su amiga y asintió como si fuese la respuesta que ella esperaba, por supuesto, esto solamente hizo que su corazón se estrujara con fuerza. Un poco de dolor comenzó a centrarse en su pecho, como si le recordara que Eli no estaba muy interesada en las cosas que tienen que ver con el amor, aún menos si es con Nozomi. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder y las lágrimas comenzaban llenar sus parpados, ella rápidamente limpió sus ojos para evitar ridiculizarse frente a Eli.

"En verdad… puedes ser muy densa de vez en cuando, Elicchi…"

Murmuró Nozomi inconscientemente.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

Al escuchar la pregunta de Eli, Nozomi se quedó fría y se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"N-No, no es nada…"

Eli miró a Nozomi con algo de curiosidad, pero siguió recogiendo las pertenencias olvidadas de las chicas haciendo caso omiso a su actitud extraña. Nozomi simplemente dejó las cosas como las habían encontrado antes de que ella y Rin las destrozaran durante la práctica.

La chica de cabello morado vio hacia la puerta principal de la escuela a través de la ventana, el sol de la tarde iluminaba hermosamente la ciudad de Tokyo, aún más el animado y muy conocido Akiba, donde ella y Eli caminaban a diario, y donde ella deambulaba por sí sola de vez en cuando para sentir los puntos de poder que ella reconocía. Nozomi admiró el celaje que parecía una obra de arte que podría valorarse por más de un millón de yenes, pero a ella le parecía la cosa más relajante que podría ver en este momento, eso y aquel dragón dentro de un torbellino que la visitaba de vez en cuando.

"Es precioso, ¿cierto?"

La voz de Eli la sacó de sus pensamiento y se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba de pie junto a ella admirando el mismo sol que caía lentamente por el horizonte. Al girar a verla de reojo, su aliento fue robado en tan solo milésimas de segundo, su cabellera relucía como el oro más valioso que pudiese encontrar en la tierra, no, en el universo. Su rostro perfecto sonreía al ver la gran escena que Nozomi había olvidado al perderse en las facciones de su amiga… ¿ella en serio solo la miraba como su amiga? Han pasado por muchas cosas juntas, y los sentimientos de Nozomi ya estaban dirigidos hacia su Eli, pero ¿ella aceptaría lo que Nozomi tenga que decirle? ¿Correspondería a su declaración como tantas veces lo ha soñado? ¿O la rechazará como en muchas de sus pesadillas? Las preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza de nozomi, haciendo que su mente se volviera más y más brumosa e insegura de sí misma.

"Si…" dijo Nozomi con algo de dificultad.

Aquellos zafiros con los que Ayase Eli había sido bendecida n sus ojos voltearon a ver a Nozomi, la mirada tan dulce y segura de Eli hizo que su cabeza diera muchas vueltas, su estómago explotó como miles de mariposas en un solo instante, era como si Eli pudiera leerla como un libro abierto.

Nozomi comenzó a acercar su mano a la de su amiga inconscientemente para sujetarla como lo ha vivido en su cabeza miles de veces, sin que Eli se diera cuenta.

"Elicc—"

El movimiento de su boca fue interrumpido por un sonido muy fuerte en el salón de al lado. Ambas giraron a ver lo que sucedía, aunque solo miraban hacia la puerta que separaba los salones. Nozomi reaccionó del trance en el que había entrado y regresó la sonrisa, algo forzada, a su rostro.

"Vaya, parece que esas chicas no pueden estar quietas por un momento ¿verdad?"

Luego de decir esto de la forma más calmada posible, Nozomi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para asegurarse que esas dos chicas, Nico y Maki, no se estén matando una a la otra. Aunque muchas cosas venían a la cabeza de Nozomi con solo pensar en que ambas están solas.

Ella continuó caminando hacia la puerta normalmente, imaginando muchas situaciones en las que Nico y Maki estén, pero cuando iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta todo se volvió negro, aquella luz hermosa desapareció. ¿Acaso fue robada? ¿O quizás Amaterasu, la diosa del sol, había vuelto a su cueva?

"¿E-E-Elicchi?"

Irónicamente, usando la oscuridad como su arma, Elicchi usó una de las blusas abandonadas por las chicas para vendarme los ojos, solo podía sentir la perilla en la punta de mis dedos el resto de cosas se habían esfumado de mi mente, luego siento como si algo rodeara mi cintura, como si un par de cobras me apresaran fuertemente. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al mismo tiempo que sentí el cuerpo de mi amiga completamente pegado al mío, resaltando aquellas protuberancias que he soñado con besar en mis sueños más lujuriosos, siendo eso lo más inocente que he hecho con ella.

"A dónde crees que vas, Nozomi"

Sentía su respiración justo en mi oreja, mis piernas se debilitaron al escuchar su voz tan seductora tan cerca de mí, como un conjuro maligno

"¿Acaso tratas de ponerme celosa siempre?"

"Y-Yo… yo…"

Sus delicadas manos comenzaron a frotar mi vientre lentamente enviando escalofríos a través de mi espalda. Mi cara se había tornado completamente roja, sabía eso sin tener que verla ya que mi temperatura estaba muy elevada.

"porque si es así entonces… lo lograste…"

Elicchi dijo eso último en un susurro lo más cerca que pudo de mi oído. Ya no podía hablar, mi cuerpo temblaba sin descanso y mi respiración se había vuelto errática.

"¿sabes? He visto como jugueteas de esta forma con Nico…"

Ella llevó sus manos por debajo de mi blusa hasta mi sostén, se apoderó de aquellos senos que tanto presumo, era como si ella tuviera el poder sobre mí, la primera vez que su enormidad era una gran desventaja. Podía sentir como sus manos se hundían en ellos como un par de pudines.

De alguna forma de la que no me había dado cuenta, mí sostén de color púrpura combinado con diseños negros ya estaba en el suelo y mi blusa estaba completamente desabrochada, estaba completamente expuesta.

"Aahhh~"

Un sonido muy extraño escapó de mi boca inconscientemente, el contacto de su piel sobre la mía se sentía muy bien, comenzaba a causarme reacciones muy diferentes a lo que había sentido hasta ahora.

"… no te imaginas las veces que jugué conmigo misma imaginando las cosas que podríamos hacer a solas, al igual que ahora… algo así."

Elicchi apretó con sus dedos mi pezón izquierdo, una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte recorrió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mi pierna derecha se levantó y golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

"Aah~"

No podía evitar esos sonidos de placer, cuando ella me toca se siente tan bien que no me puedo detener. Estoy completamente a merced de esta bruja tan perfecta y erótica. Luego su mano derecha comenzó a bajar lentamente acariciando mi piel blanca hasta llegar a la orilla de mi falda.

¡¿Ella planea llegar hasta allí?!

Me quedé congelada, pero de cierta manera ansiosa.

"Oye, Nozomi. ¿Sabes por qué hago esto?"

Su voz se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un eco místico que rebotó en todo el salón. No respondí a su pregunta, por lo cual ella continuó.

"es porque… yo… Te amo, Nozomi…"

Me quedé paralizada al escuchar sus palabras.

"Te amo, y lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no hallaba la manera de decírtelo"

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos incluso antes de que las pudiera sentir, seguí temblando, pero esta vez por una razón diferente. Mis piernas perdieron sus fuerzas completamente y caí al suelo suavemente, estaba de rodillas.

"¡Nozomi! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Lo-lo lamento mucho! Yo no quise lastimarte, solo no sabía la manera en la que debería decirte lo que sentía y esta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió… un ataque frontal… en verdad lo lamento mucho, Nozomi…"

Me quité la blusa que tenía sobre los ojos y vi nuevamente aquella luz anaranjada tan bella que bañaba perfectamente a Elicchi, sus ojos azules estaban alterados como si creyera que me había hecho algo malo.

"Tú… debes odiarme ahora, y lo entiendo si no quieres volverme a ver, me aproveché de ti, pero no soportaría ver que otra persona te alejara de mí, puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero te quería solo para mí no quie—"

Interrumpí su balbuceo con mis labios, un beso profundo y sincero, comunicándole que siento exactamente lo mismo que ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y estaban perdidos en los míos, pero poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta que las dos nos concentramos en los labios de la otra, aceptando los sentimientos de ambas y olvidando aquello que nos rodeaba. Solo nosotras existíamos en este momento.

Luego de unos segundos ambas nos separamos y admiré sus ojos por milésima vez.

"Te amo mucha más de lo que te imaginas, Elicchi"

"… Nozomi…" sus lágrimas cayeron.

No me pude contener más. Ella me atacó de primero, así que es hora de mi respuesta; me saqué la blusa desabrochada revelando mi torso y me abalancé contra ella, con su espalda contra el suelo deshice su corbatín y abrí su blusa mientras unía nuestros labios nuevamente, esta vez entrando hasta las profundidades de su boca, explorando cada centímetro y disfrutando cada momento con ella, luego de deshacerme de su sostén bajé hasta la altura de aquellos pechos que tanto soñé, estaban frente a mí en este momento, eran blancos y hermosos con una punta rosada erecta, no pude contenerme y llevé mi boca hasta esto.

"AAaah~ No-Nozomi~"

Los gemidos de placer de Elicchi simplemente me daban más fuerzas para continuar. Llevé mi mano por debajo de su falda trazando un camino hasta su jardín secreto.

"Aaaah~~"

Comencé a acariciar ese lugar sintiendo otra protuberancia en mis dedos, y como poco a poco se humedecía, al igual que yo.

"No-Nozo… mi, Aaaah~"

Separé mis labios de su pecho dejando un hilo de saliva, el cual limpié con mi mano libre, logrando sentir como el cuerpo de Elicchi convulsionaba fuertemente. De su boca caía un poco de saliva por lo que me acerqué y la limpié con mi lengua para sellar nuestros labios de nuevo. Al separarnos pude apreciar su cara completamente erótica y su respiración errática. Así que esto era suficiente para hacerla sentir bien, entonces seguiría así durante horas.

"Te amo, Elicchi"

"Te amo, Nozomi… siempre lo he hecho"

Era lo más feliz que me había sucedido en toda mi vida y quería que durara por mucho tiempo.

Entonces escuchamos la puerta del salón, la que da hacia el pasillo, abrirse suavemente. Lo que encontramos fue una Kotori-chan completamente sonrojada y perdida, pero tenía sentido ya que ella era la dueña de la blusa que me había apagado las luces hace unos minutos así que la tomé y la llamé, sin importar la situación tan comprometedora en la que Elicchi y yo estábamos.

"… Nozomi ¿Qué estas…?" murmuró la chica debajo de mí.

"¡Ah, Kotori-chan! ¿Buscabas esto?"

Al escuchar su nombre, Kotori-chan se sorprendió al ser llamada de repente. Con un gritito muy adorable salió de su trance y se giró para vernos, pero se congeló nuevamente, y no era para sorprenderse. Su rostro se tornó aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba y lo cubrió con ambas manos.

"wawawawawa…. ¡AAaaaaaaahh!"

Con un grito totalmente adorable como el primero, Kotori-chan salió corriendo del salón a toda velocidad. Luego sucedió algo más.

"¿Qué le pasa a Kotori? ¿Por qué salió corriendo de esa…manera…?"

Umi-chan también entró al salón, aparentemente la estaba ayudando a buscar su blusa de práctica.

"¡Ah~! ¡Umi-chan! ¿Podrías darle esto a Kotori-chan?"

Pero antes de poder siquiera terminar de decir esto, Umi-chan cayó al suelo como un saco de papas, desmayada.

Elicchi estaba pálida, un cambio de color muy brusco, de rojo a blanco, en tan solo unos momentos.

"Nozomi… tú… ¿no habías cerrado esa puerta?"

"¿Eh? Parece que lo olvidé~" dije inocentemente, aunque en realidad no esperaba que Elicchi hiciera algo como eso.

"y tú… ¿no podrías haber dicho algo para detenerme?"

Ho oh, está enojada~

"Pero si lo hacía entonces no podría haber visto tú lado posesivo~"

Ahora está temblando, ¡Que linda!

"¡Nozomi!"

Con un grito furioso, ella se levantó y comenzó a perseguirme.

"¡Kyaaa! ¡El amor de Elicchi duele~!"

Aunque terminamos de esta manera de nuevo, ambas sabíamos nuestros sentimientos, y nos amábamos una a la otra. Las cosas están por ponerse más divertidas de ahora en adelante, junto a la chica que amo.


	4. Historias de Limusina: Round 1

TsubaHono

El sol de la tarde comenzaba a pintar de anaranjado el precioso celaje, las hojas del mismo color comenzaban a caer de las débiles ramas de los árboles como pétalos de una rosa que muere lentamente. Así es como se sentía ella, como algo que abandonas tristemente detrás de una flor hermosa. Honoka caminaba lentamente por las calles de Akihabara, las luces de neón que cegaban a la gente comenzaban a eliminar el hermoso celaje que más de una vez admiró en su camino hasta acá.

Era diferente, por algún motivo Honoka sabía que algo estaba pasando a sus espaldas, pero hasta ayer ella no sabía qué era eso, pero hoy en la mañana las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. De un día para otro, las chicas de μ's comenzaron a unirse una a la otra, y no como las subunidades que estaban decididas, o como las canciones que habían escrito, sino que de una manera más intima. ¿Cómo lo había notado? Pues resulta que ella pasaba por un pasillo en camino hacia el club, hasta que en otro pasillo cercano escuchó algo extraño, pero a veces dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y así sucedió. Acercándose a una pared, Honoka vio a Umi en una posición muy comprometedora con Kotori, la peli azul sostenía las manos de su amiga contra la pared y con una pierna entre las de la dominada. Ambas sumidas en un beso muy apasionado. Ese era el sonido.

Honoka se escondió detrás de la pared para no ser vista, llevando una de sus manos hasta su boca para evitar que algún sonido que la delate salga de esta. Era una vista que jamás se hubiera imaginado, sus dos mejores amigas intimando de una manera muy profunda, ni siquiera cabe llamarlas solo "amigas" en ese momento. Tratando de no interrumpir en tales acciones, Honoka regresó por donde venía y entró al baño.

Dejando su bolso junto a ella en el lavabo, Honoka no podía dejar de ver aquella escena que se repetía varias veces en su mente, incluso pensaba si serían capaces de llegar más lejos.

"Umi-chan... Con Kotori-chan... Ellas... "

¿Ellas tienen ese tipo de relación? Honoka aún o creía lo que había visto, viendo su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella, pensó en las posibilidades de que esto sucediera, las veces que ellas habían pasado juntas a solas, algún mensaje que le pudieran haber dado sin que ella se diera cuenta, o siquiera alguna señal que ella olvidó notar… pero nada venía a su mente ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta de algo así?

Respirando hondo, Honoka se lavó el rostro con el agua fría de la llave frente a ella, ya que sentía su cara arder y sus mejillas estaban del color del cabello Maki. Tomando su bolso de nuevo, salió del baño un poco mareada, y se dirigió al salón del club. Al entrar por aquella puerta, Honoka vio a las otras ocho integrantes del club, nada parecía extraño, lo único que la molestaba era que no podía ver a Umi ni a Kotori a la cara. Las cosas parecían seguir su curso, Umi y Kotori discutían sobre el tamaño de la falda del siguiente traje ya que Umi no se sentía muy cómoda aún con las faldas cortas, Nico y Maki se ignoraban aún estando sentadas una junto a la otra, Rin abrazaba a Hanayo como siempre y Nozomi discutía sobre algo con Eli. Todo era…

"…Ah…"

El aire se atascó en sus pulmones, ¿cómo podía ser tan inepta e ilusa? Las pistas estaban en todo el lugar, Hanayo y Rin estaban sonrojadas por el simple hecho de estar cerca una de la otra, Eli temblaba y cubría su boca con un libro mientras Nozomi la abrazaba por detrás, pareciera como si algo le sucediera a Eli. Nico y Maki seguían sin verse, pero eso no convencía a Honoka por algún motivo, así que vio debajo de la mesa, allí se escondía la verdad, ellas sujetaban sus manos mientras Maki acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Nico. Ya ni siquiera era necesario mencionar algo sobre Umi y Kotori.

Poco a poco Honoka se dio cuenta de la realidad que había estado ignorando todo este tiempo, cada chica de μ's tiene una pareja, excepto ella… la cruda realidad azotó a Honoka muy fuerte contra el suelo, ella estaba de más, después de todo no tienes que ser un genio para saber que nueve es un número impar.

Desde que vio la escena protagonizada por sus dos compañeras de grado, Honoka se volvió sensible a estas muestras de cariño, no podía ignorarlas, en cambio, ella comenzó a sentirse ignorada.

"Emm… ¿chicas?"

En un intento por evitarlo, Honoka llamó a sus amigas, pero estas no la escucharon.

"¿Chicas?"

Nuevamente fue ignorada…

"¿Kotori-chan?"

Incluso ella no despegaba su mirada de Umi.

Al parecer todas estaban sumidas en sus propias conversaciones… y lo que sea que Nozomi le esté haciendo a Eli, así que por lo visto hoy no habrá práctica. Honoka tomó su bolso y guardó un cuaderno que había sacado para anotar algunos de sus fallos que sus amigas le señalaran, ya que siempre los tomaba en cuenta, tomó su blazer de color azul oscuro y se levantó lentamente, no sabe cuánto tiempo soportó así, pero por la ventana ya comenzaba a caer el sol, una vista hermosa que disfrutaría de regreso a casa mientras trataba de digerir todo lo que había visto hoy. Antes de salir por la puerta le dio un último vistazo al salón en dónde las chicas seguían, todas se veían felices, y por consiguiente, ella también.

Así fue como terminó vagando sin rumbo por Akihabara, su plan original era ir a casa, pero estar encerrada en su habitación solo la haría recordar más lo que acaba de ver, y ya está tan acostumbrada a ayudar en la tienda de sus padres como para que eso la distraiga lo suficiente. Viendo las luces, y varios locales y restaurantes de comida, Honoka comenzaba a preguntarse si aún tendría algún lugar en μ's, sentía como si estuviera de más, las sobras, pero las chicas se sienten a gusto como está todo, así que no importa, simplemente no dirá nada y tratará de acostumbrarse a la nueva situación, aunque…

"¿Kousaka-san?"

Una voz fuerte dijo su nombre, buscando de lado a lado a la dueña de la voz, Honoka solo veía a un mar de gente caminar junto a ella, ¿cuándo se había llenado tanto la ciudad?

"Kousaka-san"

Nuevamente su nombre fue llamado, esta vez logró identificar a alguien a lo lejos, usaba un uniforme de color blanco. El escudo que condecoraba la tela tan blanca como la nieve no era nada más y nada menos que el de UTX, la escuela más tecnológicamente avanzada en Tokyo y una de las más populares del país. Quién llamaba a Honoka era Kira Tsubasa, líder del mejor, bueno, segundo mejor grupo de idols del lugar, ya que μ's las había eliminado hace poco de la competencia del _Love Live!_

"¿Kira-san?"

Honoka dijo el nombre de la chica de cabello marrón y ojos esmeralda mientras se acercaba a ella, viendo un poco más de cerca, la chica estaba junto a una limusina blanca con un polarizado muy fuerte en las ventanas.

"¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Honoka.

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿qué haces vagando en Tokyo como si no tuvieras a donde ir? ¿No deben practicar para la final?"

"Bueno, han pasado algunas cosas…"

Honoka se rascó detrás de la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa algo forzada a la chica.

"de acuerdo… ¿te llevo a casa?"

Al parecer Tsubasa entendió que Honoka no quería tocar el tema, así que simplemente hizo el ofrecimiento, al que Honoka accedió con gratitud.

"C-Con permiso…"

Honoka subió a la limusina, pero no había nadie más. Tsubasa entró por la otra puerta y tomó asiento frente a su invitada. La limusina era muy lujosa, incluso tiene un mini bar que está lleno de refrescos y varias copas, al fondo podía escucharse uno de los éxitos de A-Rise, Shocking Party.

"Disculpa el desorden, Anju y Erena lo dejaron así."

"N-No hay problema"

Vieras por donde lo vieras, el lugar no estaba desordenado, incluso brillaba, ¿lo habrá dicho por educación o sus estándares de limpieza son tan altos?

La limusina comenzó a moverse y lo único que evitaba un silencio incómodo era la música de fondo que sonaba con un volumen moderado, Honoka miraba por la ventana las tiendas que pasaban rápidamente frente a sus ojos, se sentía mal por no hacer conversación con Tsubasa, pero no estaba de ánimos por algún motivo, es como si se sintiera vacía, como si algo le faltara.

"Kousaka-san, ¿sucede algo?"

La mencionada giró a ver a Tsubasa.

"¿S-Si? Esto…"

"¿Por qué tartamudeas cada vez que hablo?"

"¿eh?"

"No importa, ¿pasa algo entre tú y tus amigas?"

Por lo visto Tsubasa es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que Honoka no está de los mejor ánimos.

"Bueno, no es que sea importante… ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque he visto esa mirada antes… en un espejo"

Honoka clavó sus ojos en los de Tsubasa, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

"Kira-san… tú…"

"Si… esas dos, Anju y Erena, se volvieron pareja desde hace un tiempo, creí que nada cambiaría entre nosotras. No podía estar más equivocada…"

Al parecer Tsubasa comprendía cómo se sentía Honoka al respecto con sus amigas, ambas eran la pieza sobrante de cada grupo.

"… Kira-san…"

"No sabes lo que sentí en esos momentos. Daba por sentado que saldríamos las tres a varios lugares, las típicas salidas amigables a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que no era así. Estando sentadas en una mesa, la conversación siempre era entre ellas dos, no encontraba un lugar para mí. Siempre era la tercera rueda… hasta que por fin me harté, dejé que ellas salieran por sí solas y poco a poco me alejé de ellas, ahora solo nos miramos cuando ensayamos o en los conciertos…"

Tsubasa bajo los ojos hacia el suelo afelpado de la limusina con tristeza, con su mano derecha sujetó su brazo izquierdo, como si estuviera herida.

"Luego de eso comenzaron a ignorarme, como si se hubieran enojado conmigo por darles su espacio…"

Tsubasa cerró los ojos, como si recordarlo le doliera. Honoka escuchó cada palabra que la líder de A-Rise dijo, así que debería devolver el favor.

"… verás, me di cuenta hasta hoy…"

Tsubasa levantó la vista para ver la cara de Honoka, era igual a ella, la misma mirada de abandono que ella tenía en esas épocas.

"… Las chicas… bueno, ellas están en la misma situación que Toudo-san y Yuuki-san, ellas encontraron… no sé si llamarlo amor, pero es alguien especial para ellas, que logra distraerlas fácilmente… y yo solo estoy ahí, sentada e ignorada como si fuera un estorbo."

"Kousaka-san…"

Honoka bajó su cabeza, igual que Tsubasa. Ambas chicas estaban hundidas en la misma situación con respecto a sus amigas.

Ser olvidadas por sus amigas es algo que frustra a cualquiera, tanto Tsubasa como Honoka se sentían mal por hablar de sus amigas de esa manera, pero también les ayuda un poco desahogarse una con la otra. Honoka vio de nuevo a Kira Tsubasa, los ojos distantes de la chica daban a entender que, aunque ya haya pasado tiempo, aún sigue herida por haber sido ignorada.

Luego de un tiempo, la Limusina se detuvo frente a un callejón iluminado, era un área residencial en la cual hay casas de estilo clásico japonés junto a algunas otras un poco más modernas. El silencio reinó dentro de la limusina por unos segundos.

"… Llegamos…"

"Eso parece" dijo Tsubasa con algo de decepción.

Ninguna de las dos chicas movía un solo músculo. En realidad, había algo que ambas pensaron en ese momento, el tener que separarse y seguir con sus vidas cotidianas, ambas se habían sentido cómodas hablando, lograron decir lo que en realidad sentían ya que vivían una situación parecida, esto llevó a un pensamiento más, curiosidad. ¿Por qué sus amigas se habían enamorado de esa manera unas de las otras? ¿Qué sentían al verse? ¿Cómo es ser amada?

Tsubasa levantó la vista y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Honoka, inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido y su estómago comenzó a cosquillear, pero ninguna bajó la mirada, era como si ambas hubieran pensado lo mismo y esperaran a que la otra tomara la iniciativa. Así se mantuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que la puerta del lado izquierdo de Honoka fue abierta, el frío de la noche abrazó sin piedad a las chicas y se dieron cuenta que la hora había llegado. Tsubasa esperaba poder decir algo, pero increíblemente las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca, solo miraba como Honoka tomó su bolso y se acercó a la limusina. Su oportunidad se esfumaba, o mejor dicho ¿desde cuándo ella era su oportunidad? Tsubasa se resignó y giró hacia el otro lado para ver la ventana, no quería ver como Honoka se alejaba sin decir nada, aunque fue inútil ya que esta también reflejaba a la chica del pelo jengibre. Al final, cerrar los ojos fue su única opción, pero de nuevo la vio, esos ojos azules que acababa de apreciar hace solo unos pocos minutos.

"¿Kira-san?"

Incluso podía escuchar como dice su nombre, solo eso hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco. ¿Acaso fue envenenada sin darse cuenta? ¿Quizás una toxina en el ambiente?

"… ¿Kira-san?"

Son solo juegos de su mente, por supuesto que no es real.

Finalmente, la puerta de la limusina fue cerrada suavemente, fue ahí cuando Tsubasa abrió de nuevo sus ojos, exhaló fuertemente y relajó su cuerpo, pero había quedado muy decepcionada, esa chica sí que es muy densa.

"Rayos… pensé que… ella…"

El sonido de una ventana que bajaba interrumpió sus pensamientos en voz alta, el rostro del conductor de la limusina apareció, usando una gorra y unas gafas de color negro, habló con un tono algo preocupado.

"Kira-sama, por favor disculpe si me entrometo pero, ¿por qué ignoró a la chica al final? ¿Sucede algo malo?"

. . .

¿Qué ha dicho?

"Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con que la ignoré?"

"Así es, la señorita Kousaka deseaba decirle algo antes de bajar del transporte."

Entonces no fue una alucinación.

"¡Detente ahora mismo!"

Acatando la orden de Tsubasa, el conductor detuvo la limusina y estacionó la limusina junto a la acera. Tsubasa salió corriendo del lujoso transporte y vio de lado a lado en el frío de la calle, la vida nocturna de Tokyo es muy animada, así que le fue imposible hallar aquel callejón que había visto antes.

"…. Demonios…"

Tsubasa regresó a la limusina con tristeza, pensó en lo que habían hablado durante el camino a casa, la pobre chica había sido ignorada por sus amigas, luego ella misma piensa que su mente le estaba jugando una broma cuando en realidad Honoka quería decirle algo ¿qué clase de monstruo es? Incluso cuando ambas se habían abierto la una a la otra, su sentir más profundo. Tsubasa se recostó en el asiento en donde ella estaba, pensando maneras de disculparse con ella, ¿había sido cautivada por ella en solo unos pocos minutos, o es tan solo la falta de cariño? Con un suspiro algo pesado, Tsubasa estiró sus manos sobre su cabeza, allí sintió algo que parecía tela, lo levantó para poder verlo mejor y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"¿Su uniforme?"

Ella había olvidado su blazer, la tela de color azul que caracterizaba a la escuela preparatoria Otonokizaka contrastaba con el color blanco de la Limusina, dentro de este, junto a la etiqueta de la talla, había un solo Kana bordado del mismo color que el resto de la vestimenta "Ho" (ほ) junto a un osito. Tsubasa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al ver esta costumbre tan infantil. Ella admiró el Blazer de Honoka durante un momento hasta que sintió algo curioso.

"… Aún esta tibio…"

Tsubasa abrazó la prenda suavemente, podía sentir el calor que Honoka había dejado en esta, se acurrucó un poco más para poder sentir el calor en la prenda, pero rápidamente comenzó a ser reemplazado por el suyo. Entonces tuvo otra idea, Tsubasa acercó el Blazer a su rostro e inspiró suavemente, solo por curiosear. Un olor fuerte y dulce invadió la nariz de la líder de A-Rise. Inmediatamente su estómago se estrujo, su corazón comenzó a latir u poco más rápido.

"¿Qué… Qué es esto?"

Respiró nuevamente el olor que emanaba del Blazer, esta vez un poco más profundo. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle. Lo que estaba haciendo no era decente, pensó un poco en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y si lo hacía no había vuelta atrás, pero necesitaba una respuesta concreta.

"Itsuka-san…"

"¿sucede algo, Kira-sama?"

Tsubasa cerró sus ojos y dio las órdenes antes de arrepentirse.

"Sube la ventana y no la bajes… también apaga el micrófono de aquí atrás, y toma la ruta larga."

"Como ordene"

Así como Tsubasa lo ordenó, El conductor, Istuka, subió la ventana polarizada y la bloqueó, bajó el switch del micrófono de los asientos de atrás y sacó el auricular de su oído, en el semáforo siguiente tomó un desvío hacia la derecha.

Kira Tsubasa, mejor conocida como la líder del grupo de idols más popular de Tokyo, A-Rise, es una chica centrada y fuerte a la vista de todos, un ejemplo a seguir para cualquiera que la vea hacia arriba. Sus amigas y compañeras de agrupación, Yuuki Anju y Toudo Erena, le dieron a conocer su relación antes de la primera presentación para el Love Live! A Tsubasa le alegró tal noticia ya que pensó que mejoraría la relación entre las tres chicas, y lograron ganar el primer torneo, fue aquí cuando Tsubasa decidió darle su espacio a la pareja. Luego de eso pensaron que ganarían con facilidad el recientemente anunciado segundo torneo del Love Live!, pero un grupo de una academia muy antigua estaba ganando una cantidad de popularidad exorbitante en un tiempo muy corto.

Fue aquí cuando Tsubasa notó a Honoka y a μ's, ellas ya habían participado en el primer Love Live!, pero por un desafortunado accidente, el nombre de la agrupación fue borrado de la lista, ahora habían regresado mucho más fuertes. En un ofrecimiento amistoso, Tsubasa le ofreció el escenario en el techo de UTX para que A-Rise y μ's se presentaran para las preliminares, el encuentro fue muy cerrado, con canciones que llenaban las expectativas para ambos grupos. Fue durante esa presentación, que Tsubasa prestó más atención a Honoka, su motivación, su energía, la manera en que resaltaba sin dejar a ninguna de sus compañeras detrás creando un equilibrio, moviendo a cada una y dejando ver fácilmente que ella es el corazón de μ's. Al final, ambas agrupaciones pasaron la primera preliminar, pero con un riesgo muy grande para A-Rise. A partir de esto, Anju y Erena comenzaron a evadir ligeramente a Tsubasa, ya que fue su culpa que ellas hayan tenido algo más de impacto al prestarles el mismo escenario.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue durante la segunda preliminar, cuando finalmente A-Rise fue eliminado del Love Live!

Desde ese entonces Tsubasa anda por sí sola a todas partes. Deprimida y privada del cariño de sus amigas, no sabía qué hacer. Fue entonces que recordó que Honoka fue la culpable de esto, pero no podía odiarla, la chica denotaba que no importaba cuantos obstáculos tengas frente a ti, debes seguir adelante y dar lo mejor, aunque todo esté en tu contra, entonces Tsubasa envidiaba a Honoka, al tener amigas que la apoyen en las buenas y en las malas, como ellas dicen de vez en cuando _"Amigas para siempre."_

Pero hoy Tsubasa se dio otro golpe contra la realidad al ver que Honoka también pasaba por situaciones similares a ella, ambas sufrían de la misma manera silenciosa y oculta de la luz.

Decidida, Tsubasa apagó las luces y nuevamente llevó el Blazer de Honoka a su rostro, esta vez respiró profundamente el olor de Honoka. A primera instancia te puedes dar cuenta que la chica no usa perfume, este olor tan dulce es su olor natural, toda ella huele a esto, es como oler una flor de primavera en su apogeo.

Tsubasa continuaba inhalando fuertemente la esencia que desprendía El Blazer, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras millones de mariposas explotaban en su estómago, con cada respiración el cuerpo de la chica se calentaba más y más, su visión comenzaba a nublarse al igual que su mente. El calor que la abrazaba se tornaba insoportable, pero adictivo al mimo tiempo, comenzó a retorcer su cuerpo mientras abrazaba la prenda azul.

"… Aah… Honoka…."

Su voz, casi irreconocible, escapó de sus labios sin que ella supiera. El olor de Honoka se había convertido en lo mejor que Tsubasa haya sentido en mucho tiempo, y si así era su Blazer ¿Cómo sería tenerla a ella? ese pensamiento tan simple calentó más a Tsubasa, que ahora solo podía ver como las luces de los postes de luz del exterior iluminaban el interior de la limusina en un ritmo peculiar, ese color anaranjado le recordaba a su cabello. Tsubasa no dejaba de inhalar el olor del Blazer aunque su propia respiración sea completamente errática hasta este punto.

"Aah Honoka… ¡Honoka!"

Tsubasa respiraba como si su vida dependiera de ese olor, y "ese" lugar comenzaba a picar con ansias. Con su cuerpo tan caliente y sus deseos al extremo, Tsubasa no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar por el placer. Hábilmente deshizo el nudo de su corbatín y se sacó su propio Blazer, desabotonó su blusa dejando expuesto el sujetador de color blanco que llevaba puesto, mientras olía el uniforme de Honoka, Tsubasa usaba su mano para acariciar su propia piel tan blanca como la nieve, llevando una de sus manos por debajo de su sujetador, comenzó a jugar con su propio seno, no era de los más grandes, pero era suficiente para mostrar su sensualidad en el escenario. Ahora encontró una protuberancia en el centro del pecho con el que jugaba, comenzó a acariciarlo frecuentemente lo cual le disparaba choques de placer por todo el cuerpo.

"¡Aah~! ¡Honoka!"

Diciendo el nombre de la dueña del Blazer fuertemente, Tsubasa continuó respirando la prenda y jugando consigo misma, gimiendo cada vez más frecuente.

 _¿Te gusta mi olor?_

Tsubasa comenzó a escuchar la voz de Honoka, pero ella lo aceptaría, después de todo, era esclava del placer que esta simple pieza de tela le proveía, no le vendría mal tener una fantasía con ella, sería aún más estimulante.

"¡Sí! ¡Me encanta!"

Tsubasa respondió con todo el gusto e indecencia que podía, el simple hecho de recordar su voz la excitaba aún más, pero faltaba algo, este no es el límite de Tsubasa.

 _Te ves tan linda cuando te tocas, esa cara es… excitante…_

"¡N-No me digas eso! ¡Aah~!"

 _Entonces… ¿qué tal si juegas aquí?_

Imaginando como si fuera Honoka quién tomara su mano, Tsubasa bajó hasta su falda y la abrió en un segundo, al tocar su ropa interior estaba completamente húmeda, y el simple hecho de haber tocado sus propios labios envió un shock muy fuerte a través de toda su espalda. Esto era lo que le faltaba. Deshaciéndose de sus panties con un movimiento rápido, Tsubasa sintió sus labios completamente mojados. Un sonido húmedo escapó de ese lugar, lo cual solo hizo que otro shock la atravesara sin piedad.

 _¿Con que así te pones solo con mi olor? Qué lindo._

"¡Aaah~~!"

Frotando rápidamente, Tsubasa continuó con la inhalación de su droga mientras los sonidos ya no solo salían de su boca, sino que varios sonidos muy estimulantes eran provocados por la interacción que se llevaba a cabo al sur.

 _¿Qué tal esto?_

Imaginando que fue Honoka, Tsubasa introdujo sus dedos dentro de sí misma.

"¡AAH, INCREÍBLE!"

Dejó de importarle que el conductor escuchara sus gritos, ella era una tan esclava del placer como una perra en celo.

Sus dedos entraban y salían frecuentemente mientras ella gemía y gritaba el nombre de la dueña del Blazer. Varios golpes de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo entero y el ritmo de sus caricias solamente aumentaba. Tsubasa tapó su cara con el Blazer y usó su mano libre para seguir acariciando su pecho. La combinación de ambos era mejor que el mismísimo cielo, ondas de placer y contracciones fuertes pasaban por la mente en blanco de Tsubasa.

"¡ Honoka~~! ¡ Estoy a punto de-!"

Un último shock, el más fuerte de todos, consumió el cuerpo de Tsubasa mientras la chica comenzaba a convulsionar fuertemente y sus propios jugos del amor salieron cuan fuente recién inaugurada. Un grito desgarrador salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, conteniendo todo el placer que pudo. Luego de unos pocos minutos, el cuerpo de Tsubasa continuaba convulsionando hasta que por fin logró calmarse. Con su respiración aún errática, trató de recuperar su compostura inútilmente, luego de lograr vestirse y dejar el Blazer de Honoka a un lado, Tsubasa vio hacia afuera. Ya estaba en casa. Con algo de vergüenza, la chica salió del la limusina, El conductor miraba hacia el horizonte para evitar la mirada de la chica.

"Derramé algo de soda… será mejor que le lleves a lavar…"

"Por supuesto, Kira-sama"

Tsubasa agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón que Itsuka no dijera nada y haya jugado al ignorante con ella.

La noche de Tsubasa fue intranquila ya que no tendría el valor para ver a Honoka a los ojos al siguiente día, cuando le devuelva el Blazer, pero iría personalmente por ella.

A la misma hora que ayer, Kira Tsubasa estaba frente a las puertas de Otonokizaka, varias chicas parecían reconocerla y a veces se le acercaban para tomarse una foto con ella o simplemente por un autógrafo, luego de un rato vio a Honoka salir del edificio, completamente sola, como la había encontrado ayer, pero sin el Blazer del instituto.

"¡Kousaka-san!"

Tsubasa llamó a la chica de ojos azules, la cual la vio con una mirada un poco triste.

"Kira-san, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Honoka algo cortante.

Tsubasa ignoró esto y sacó de su bolso el Blazer azul doblado de manera muy profesional.

"¡Mi uniforme! ¡Gracias!"

El cambio de humor repentino hizo que Tsubasa se sonrojara, ver sea sonrisa al recuperar su uniforme la hizo muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo recordó lo que hizo en su limusina ayer, lo que provocó un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro.

"A-Además, quería hablar contigo… ¿puedo?"

"… Claro…"

Tsubasa le explicó lo que había pasado en realidad dentro de su mente, y encubrió sus acciones indecentes con el título de "Meditación profunda." Honoka estaba completamente sonrojada luego de escuchar tales cosas y trató de comprender. Ahora sabía que Tsubasa estaba a la ofensiva, así que ella no podía quedarse atrás, viendo detrás de Tsubasa, una limusina negra estaba estacionada esperando el regreso de su dueña.

Honoka tuvo una idea.

"Kira-san… ¿me llevarías a casa de nuevo?"


	5. las estrellas que caen del cielo

Rin/Pana

Flores… flores muy bellas que adornaban el lugar hermosamente, su perfume daba la sensación de tranquilidad que muchos añorábamos en este momento, uno de los más tensos y esperados por todas nosotras. Las voces de las personas hablando hacían un eco algo insoportable, todo esperábamos ansiosamente el gran momento. Yo estaba nerviosa ya que no la había visto desde ayer, no quería arruinar la sorpresa, además no se guardar bien un secreto.

"Shh, ahí viene"

Escuché la voz de Eli-chan susurrar. Al mismo tiempo, las puertas del fondo se abrieron lentamente, la luz del sol iluminó en un instante todo el lugar, las paredes blancas y las bancas alineadas a los lados, todas llenas de personas, hasta adelante estaban algunas personas especiales, incluidas las chicas de μ's. Algunos de los pétalos en la alfombra roja que adornaba el pasillo por donde ella caminaría para llegar hasta aquí.

"Kayocchin…"

Suspiré al verla, su cabello atado en una hermosa trenza que se unía detrás de su cabeza, sus hermosos ojos eran escudados por aquellos anteojos que siempre uso, los que extrañé por mucho tiempo. Con solo ver su rostro era suficiente para quedarme sin aliento, y verla con ese vestido blanco hacía que mi corazón se acelerara en un instante.

Todos los presentes en la iglesia se quedaron en silencio y se pusieron de pie al ver a la estrella principal. Ella, Koizumi Hanayo, a quién yo había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba caminando lentamente sobre aquella alfombra de color carmín hacia el altar un ramo de flores blancas era sostenido con gran delicadeza por sus manos, su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo del mismo color blanco que el de su hermoso vestido que resaltaba su figura tan femenina, todo lo contrario a mí.

Cada paso que daba retumbaba dentro de mi cabeza, era como si solo ella existiera para mí. Luego de unos minutos ella llegó hasta donde yo estaba, me vio con gentileza y me dedicó una sonrisa con mucho cariño.

"Rin-chan…"

Ella dijo mi nombre como siempre lo ha hecho, mi rostro se calentó al ver sus hermosos ojos, esos en los que siempre me he perdido. Ella es perfecta en todo el esplendor de la palabra, los suspiros que me roba y las noches que me han faltado por pensar en ella. Todo lo que anhelaba se resume en este momento.

"… Rin…"

La voz de Maki-chan me regresó a la realidad, pues aunque ella caminó lentamente hasta el altar, me perdí en ella de nuevo, Mi deseo es poder estar junto a ella en ese altar, unirnos y formar algo juntas…

… Pero ese no es mi lugar…

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho-nya!"

Con un leve sonrojo bajé del altar dando dos pasos hacia atrás, quedando junto a Maki-chan.

Así es, mi mejor amiga se estaba casando, su boda había sido preparada por las demás chicas, incluso la ayudaron a elegir un vestido y demás cosas, pero nadie me dijo nada hasta que el día se aproximaba. Aparentemente no confían en mí, pero no es mi culpa ser tan amigable con el novio de Kayocchin…aquel que me ganó la carrera del amor.

El padre que oficiaba la boda comenzó con las frases típicas, en ese momento mi mente se fue al pasado, al verla así recordé mi idiotez de ese entonces, tenía solo quince años, no sabía lo que quería en realidad. Para mí, Kayocchin era mi mejor amiga, alguien muy preciado junto con las otras chicas del club de idols, pero era demasiado inocente y no veía lo que tenía enfrente. Cuando Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan se graduaron pude ver lo que muchas sentían, luego de unos años comprendí por qué Maki-chan y Nico-chan desaparecieron un momento, y por que cuando entramos a nuestro segundo año, Maki-chan comenzó a usar un listón rojo como diadema. Cuando entramos a nuestro tercer año Kayocchin comenzó a distanciarse, aunque aún era la presidenta del club de investigación de Idols, su presencia era solo en las reuniones administrativas, yo me encargaba de las practicas del grupo que lideraba Alisa, la hermana menor de Eli-chan, también estaba la hermana menor de Honoka-chan, pero a ella no se le miraba tan determinada como a Alisa. Pero viendo a estas dos me di cuenta de algo, la manera en que ambas interactuaban juntas sin importar como las vieran sus compañeras. Me di cuenta del por qué mi corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba con Kayocchin, por qué las horas que no le veía solo ella residían en mi mente, incluso por qué me uní al club de investigación de Idols.

Me di cuenta que no era más que una cobarde, oculté mis sentimientos y jamás pensé en lo que Kayocchin sentía, nunca supe si ella se sentía de la misma manera, o si solo eran mis locas ilusiones. Al final, el año escolar se acabó más rápido de lo que pensaba, era el momento de que las últimas tres miembros de μ's dejaran aquella academia por la cual lo dieron todo, a la cual le habían dado un futuro mejor. Luego de la ceremonia de graduación, decidí decirle lo que sentía a Kayoncchin, todo de lo que me había dado cuenta. No era raro que ella desapareciera, pero pensé que solo estaba recordando algunos momentos de la academia. No pude haber estado más equivocada. La encontré junto a un árbol cercano a la entrada de la academia, el destino puede ser cruel con muchos, pero no pensé que fuera tan despiadado como muchos lo describen. Allí estaba ella, acompañada por un chico alto de cabello marrón profundo que unía sus labios a los de ella. Me quedé paralizada, mis hombros se sintieron pesados, mi estómago se revolvió fuertemente y el pecho comenzó a dolerme, sin saberlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a caer sin cesar. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de confesarme, ella jamás escuchó mis palabras, pero supe que todo había terminado para mí, no, jamás había empezado.

Así pasaron los años, kayocchin se olvidó de mí hasta que un día nos dimos cuenta que íbamos a la misma universidad, ella estudiaba una carrera en administración y recursos humanos ya que quería llegar a ser representante de Idols, su novio, cuyo nombre también es Rin, estudiaba algo sobre computadoras, mientras que yo opté por la veterinaria. La relación de ambos parecía estable, aunque dentro de mí, muy, muy dentro de mí, esperaba el día en que terminaran para volver a tener una oportunidad, se que suena muy egoísta, y es algo que una buena amiga jamás diría, pero simplemente me sentí frustrada, pero aquí estamos el día de hoy, y como si fuera poco, Kayocchin me pidió que fuera una de sus damas de honor junto con Maki-chan, ya no podía más. Aquí se acabó todo, solo desaparecería como si nunca la hubiese conocido, estos sentimientos que aún albergo y lucho por olvidar, ni siquiera muestran señas de querer irse, así que me iré luego de la recepción de la tarde.

Regresé a la realidad cuando todo estaba terminando, aquella mítica frase que temí todo este tiempo llegó.

"Puede besar a la novia"

Simplemente cerré los ojos. Cuando escuché los aplausos de todos los presentes solo imité este acto con una sonrisa en mi cara, como una máscara, pero mis ojos eran otra historia, una lágrima escapó de mi ojo izquierdo, y Maki-chan se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Estás bien, Rin?"

Solo asentí con mi cabeza.

"Estoy muy feliz por Kayocchin, solo es eso…"

Los festejados se alejaron por el pasillo rápidamente, la veía correr tan feliz, esa sonrisa que nunca compartirá conmigo.

La recepción se celebraba en un edificio muy alto, no recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que está en el centro de Tokio. Pude averiguar algunas cosas con las chicas luego de conversar un rato para tratar de olvidar mis problemas, junto con una botella de champagne muy fuerte, incluso algo de Vodka que Eli había traído a escondidas.

Salí al balcón por algo de aire, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, pero eso fue lo que menos mi importó, allí con la copa en mi mano, veía las luces de la futurística ciudad mientras me ahogaba en alcohol. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con un tono demasiado monótono como para recordarlo bien, vi que era de parte de mi clínica, uno de mis asistentes me llamaba. Aunque estaba en un estado deplorable debido a mi ebriedad, no podía evitar mi trabajo. Contesté.

"Hola, Chinatsu-chan ¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Doctora Hoshizora? Esto… sé que está en la boda de su amiga pero…"

Esa palabra de nuevo, "Amiga", no tienes por qué recordármelo…

"… Él… murió…"

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Kayocchin y yo habíamos adoptado un pequeño gato durante nuestro segundo año de preparatoria, estaba sorprendida de que hubiera vivido tanto tiempo, incluso comencé a tomar algunos medicamentes y varias precauciones para poder cuidar bien de él, pero hace unos días enfermó, luché junto con mi equipo de la clínica para poder salvarlo, incluso parecía que estaba mejorando, quien diría que el único día en que le quito la vista de encima, el pobrecillo sucumbiría ante las garras de la muerte.

"… ¿Doctora?..."

La voz de Chinatsu al teléfono me sacó de mi trance.

"… Ah… si, gracias por decírmelo… sabes cómo proceder, Chinatsu-chan…"

La voz al otro lado se ocultó por unos segundos para luego responder con un tono algo preocupado.

"Si, doctora, como ordene…"

Dejé el teléfono sobre una mesa que estaba junto a mí, y no pude más, mis piernas perdieron fuerzas al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos. Un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca al mismo tiempo que un rayo se llevó todo el sonido a la distancia, las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre mí y se mezclaron con mis lágrimas. Abracé mis rodillas tratando de crear un refugio que inútilmente me resguardaba de la lluvia. Esta vez nadie vendría a mí para darme una mano, todos estaban adentro, felices por la pareja recién casada.

Es irónico como el destino te puede destrozar en un solo momento, y el hecho de que aquel gatito que nos mantenía unidas había muerto es una analogía muy cruel para sentenciar que aquí es donde ella y yo separamos nuestros caminos para siempre. Solo seguía sollozando bajo la fría lluvia que arruinaba todo lo que había tratado de enmascarar detrás de un vestido femenino de colores alegres y algo de maquillaje. Era un desastre total. Vi hacia arriba luego de unos minutos, dejé de llorar, pero ya nada se sentía igual, me sentía pesada y vacía, eso que estaba sentado junto al barandal ya no era una persona, era una carcasa vacía que no sabía a dónde ir.

Luego de unas horas la fiesta terminó, pero yo seguía sin moverme, solo hasta que un encargado me vio logré levantarme de ese lugar que me vio caer. Estaba empapada, pero no le presté atención a eso, no importaba. Bajé del lugar en donde se llevó a cabo la recepción de la boda, era cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, no había nadie en el Lobby, o eso pensé, cuando estaba a punto de salir del lugar una voz habló con algo de alteración.

"¡Rin! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Te estábamos buscando!"

Solo por ese tono pude reconocer que era Maki-chan, no giré ni siquiera a verla, no me moví de la puerta.

"¿Rin? ¡Estas empapada! ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió?!"

Sin moverme, respondí.

"Aquel alegre y hermoso cielo estrellado fue ocultado completamente por las nubes oscuras… Lo vi morir, Maki-chan… Lo vi morir…"


End file.
